Untold Truths
by yorkiegirl159
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER NOW UP! Bones and Booth head to Seattle on a Grave Digger lead but find much more. BB fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Bones or any of the characters. Or the Chris Brown song With You (chapters 6 and 11). **

A/N: My first fanfic as a highschool freshman. My main goal is to keep them in character.

love yorkiegirl159  


  
Untold Truths 

Another grave digger capsule had been found during the building of a large condominium in Seattle and Booth was agitated. The case file had already been sent to the Jeffersonian for the squint squad to re-search the clothes past victims had been wearing. If there was any way to do it, he wanted to prevent any future abductions. Since they apparently the rescue of Dr. Brennan and Hodgins hadn't discouraged him, Booth wanted to stop them for good. Skipping every other stair, he approached the team.

"Any luck Bones? Do we have any new evidence?" he asked.

"Booth, there's no such thing as luck. The probability for an event to occur is truly based on the variables which…" but Booth cut her off.

"You're sure there's nothing that we're missing."

"Positive, we looked them over last time and determined that all the victims were nabbed in underground parking lots."

Angela pulled off her gloves. "Don't think we'll be of any more use here," she smirked, grabbing Hodgins hand and leading him off the platform.

Booth sighed as eventually every one of the squints threw in the towel and headed off to analyze other factors in the case. Pacing by the stacks of clothing, he reached the two piles that lay neatly at the end of the row, carefully labeled "Dr. Temperance Brennan" and "Dr. Jack Hodgins."

Closing his eyes, he remembered how she shook as he had pulled her out of the ground. His fists closed tightly around the bundle as he recalled the moment; how he had been afraid he'd never be able to tell her, _I love you_.

A slight crunch opened his eyes. Reaching into the breast pocket of her jacket, he pulled out a neatly folded page of her book, Bred in the Bone. Glancing around the lab, he gently began to open the note.

"Booth?" her voice was concerned. "There's no more data that we can collect from those," she sighed, as he set down the set of clothes that she had worn that frightening day no more than a year ago.

Slipping the note into his pocket as she turned, he guided her down the stairs, his hand on the small of her back.

-----

As she had sat in the front seat of her car, waiting slowly as the hours drug by, Hodgins had offered her a page of her own book and a pen. He had wanted her to write a note, so that when the team found them buried alive, their friends would have a final message of love and consolation.

At the time, she had hesitated. Who would ever care enough to read her most likely too scientifically worded last memoirs? But when he had mentioned that his was to Angela, the woman that he loved, she had an idea.

She wasn't sure if he felt the same way she did. Hell, with all the bickering between them there was no way he could. But something inside her, although she didn't believe in love, inspired her to write it. Her hand shook as she scrawled out her message, pausing only a moment to consider that Cam or Zach might be the ones to find it. But in the end, she tucked the page up as small as it would go and placed it carefully with a kiss in her breast pocket.

_Seeley, even though love is a very irrational thing_,_ I think I love you. _

-----

**i love reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

On the way to get Parker from Rebecca's, Seeley slipped the tightly folded letter out of his coat. The paper smelled sweet, as though it had been in close proximity to perfume. Carefully smoothing the page, he glanced down from the road, only to be momentarily immobilized by the sentence scribbled on the page.

The honk came out of no where, and he glanced up just in time to realize that he'd run a red light. Raising the paper to the light, he read the simple passage one more time; just to make sure he'd read it right. But there was no denying that it was Bones' handwriting in which the simple, yet sweet confession was given.

Yes, she'd written it almost a year ago, but his heart couldn't help but beat at the thought that she might still feel the same. For the past three years he had refrained from expressing his feelings for her for fear of her building up a wall. But after this evidence, _you can't assume that without knowing all the evidence!_ She always warned, he couldn't suppress his love for her any longer.

Taking a sharp u-turn, Booth turned on the sirens and rushed back to the Jeffersonian. About half way back, he panicked. Since she had written the note, Sully had been a part of her life. The feelings she had once thought she had for her partner may have vanished all together. But realizing that her ex-lover would be returning from his sabbatical any day now, Booth recognized this as his only chance to ask her how she really felt.

-----

It was getting late and Temperance hadn't eaten. She was working a new theory on the case that might involve a pattern in the Grave Digger's kidnappings. A knock on her office door drew no recognition except a sharp "Yes?" Her eyes never strayed from the computer screen but when his hands rested gently on her shoulders she knew it was him immediately. Turning to face her old beau, Sully leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips. She hesitated. After not seeing the man for a year, it seemed odd to jump straight back into a relationship with him. Looking up she noticed Booth standing frozen outside the office door, his arms filled with boxes of takeout.

Pulling away from Sully, she motioned Booth into her office. As he walked toward her, he glanced up at the ceiling where the lonely sprig of mistletoe still hung. She met his gaze, but quickly cast her eyes down.

Lifting the food, he looked between his two friends. "Dinner anyone?"

"Chinese? Sounds great!" said Sully, eagerly helping to lighten Booth's load. When he glanced over at Bones, she hastily turned back to her computer to save and close her various documents littering the screen.

-----

Besides the awkward glances she had been receiving from Booth the meal had gone fairly well. Sully had gone into depth about his trip down to the Caribbean, and Booth had been only two discreet when he announced his departure around 9. "Make sure to get lots of sleep tonight though, I'm picking you up at 4 to catch our flight to Seattle," he had said, pointedly emphasizing the sleeping part.

Packing up her bags, Temperance glanced over at Sully who was lounging on the couch. "I think I'm going to head home Sully…" Standing up, he was quickly by her side. Pulling her into an embrace, he leaned in to kiss her again, but she gently placed her fingers on his lips. "Sully," she murmured, casting her eyes toward the ground. "I'm not sure I'm ready to pick up where we left off. We haven't been in contact for a year, and things have been changing around here. I need to analyze the situation before…"

Sweeping her fingers away, he succeeded in his goal. She squirmed uncomfortably and he let her go. "I'm sorry Sully, I really am," she whispered, only to walk away and never look back.


	3. Chapter 3

He had already been standing outside her door for fifteen minutes. Pacing back and forth, he raised his hand to knock, only to shake his head and keep walking. Turning on the spot, he decisively raised his hand again, barely missing her face.

"I've been watching you march around for a few minutes," she smirked. Scowling, he let himself in. "Afraid Sully slept over?" she asked, picking up the two small suitcases.

"It's called being cautious Bones, I didn't want to interrupt anything,"

She smiled. "It's over with him, if you must know," she murmured.

-----

On the way to the airport, Temperance chewed her lip. He hadn't said anything when she'd mentioned that she and Sully were over. That left no indication of whether or not he felt that she'd done the right thing.

"Who are we flying out to Seattle to interrogate?" she asked.

"The boy who turned up in the capsule was Jeremy Spang. He was about 13 when he was reported missing, and his case file shows that he held an extremely prominent role in an upcoming show of some sort. We have to talk to his teachers, friends and parents to see if we can relate his disappearance to any of the others. Sorry we have to do this Bones, I know that what happened last year was hard on you,"

"Booth, if there's anything that what happened last year makes me want to do, it's catching the person who's responsible for all the trauma his victims have to face,"

He put his arm around her shoulders, making her smile and lean her head into the crook of his elbow. "Thanks Booth,"

-----

The plane was slowing to a stop and Booth was in a dilemma. Bones' head was resting gently on his shoulder, her eyelids drooping in a peaceful sleep. Over the intercom, the captain had just asked all passengers to fasten their seatbelts for descent. She looked so peaceful and he couldn't be bothered to wake her. He'd have to fasten it himself.

Carefully leaning across her, his fingers brushed her waist in search for the small metal buckle. Looking up to make sure she hadn't woken, he fumbled around, eventually finding the clasp. Securing her to the seat, he planted a light kiss on her forehead and hoped that soon she'd be ready to hear what he had to say.

-----

The door opened and Booth was face to face with a short brunette woman. Her delicate curls hung lightly around her face like curtains on a window and when he showed her his I.D., her eyes welled up with tears.

Temperance could tell that Jeremy's mother knew what they were doing there. Leaving the car, she walked up the front stairs to join her partner. "Mrs. Spang, this is Dr. Temperance Brennan, my partner," The two shook hands and the woman continued to ramble about her son, pausing only after a moment of realization.

"You must want to come in," she offered, allowing them into her humble abode. "I'm sorry that it's such a mess, but with the children… You wanted to know about Jeremy,"

"Yes Mrs. Spang, we need to know if there was anyone that Jeremy might have not been getting along with well at the time of his disappearance,"

"Well, he'd just been offered the lead role in a ballet he'd auditioned for," she began. "He was quite good for a 13 year old. He'd been competing for the part with a boy named David Lindsay. They'd been close friends throughout 6th grade, but when it came to dance, boy those two were competitive,"

"Any girlfriends?" Bones asked.

"Well yes, he dated a young foster care girl named Jenny Brennan for a couple months. But when it was over he told me it was just a fling. Something I hear young people have quite often nowadays."

"He didn't feel sorry for ending it with her? No emotional breakdowns?"

"Well he's a _boy_ for goodness sakes. _They_ don't have emotional breakdowns."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

At intermission, Booth looked down the program. From Mrs. Spang's information, he recognized two of the names: Jennifer Brennan and David Lindsay. The names were right on top of one another, and once the act had begun, he understood why.

Onstage appeared a pretty girl, her angelic auburn hair pinned up and cascading down her back looked like fire. Opposite, a tall thin boy, most likely David, emerged from a shroud of mist that engulfed the left side of the stage. The dance was sweet and sincere, the girl gracefully avoiding her partner until in the last moments when they came together in the finale of the pas de deux.

When all the dancers appeared for bows, Booth nudged his partner. "Come on, we need to head backstage to speak to those two before they have time to escape. With a crowd like this, they must have a lot of adoring fans,"

A door in the lobby marked '_Stage Personnel Only'_ lead them to the changing rooms and stage. When the music ended, a door opened and a stream of dancers poured out. Searching their faces, Booth motioned to the girl. Approaching the partners, she introduced herself as Jennifer Brennan. "Is there anything I can do to help you? Is there any way you can wait a moment, I need to run into the dressing room to get something,"

"It's actually quite important. I'm sure one of your friends would be willing to get it for you," The girl hesitated before sending David away for her 'toe bag.'

"So, you wanted to ask me something? Which newspaper are you from?"

"FBI, Special Agent Seeley Booth and my partner Forensic Anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan. We need to talk to you about the disappearance of Jeremy Spang. You knew him?" David had returned with a small green bag and pair of shorts. He left, and Jenny began.

Taking off her platter tutu, she slipped on the shorts over her leotard and tights. Then sitting on the floor she carefully undid her ribbons as she began. "Back in seventh grade Jeremy and I went out for a few months. For me, it had been my first meaningful relationship, but to Jerry it was just a short fling. When he wanted out, I couldn't sleep for weeks. When I went to school, the popular girls teased me for thinking that he'd liked me. I guess that I was lucky to have him in the first place." She cautiously eased the shoe off her foot, gasping as it dislodged. A small pool of blood formed around her feet as she hastened to stop the flow. Booth looked disgusted.

"How can you torture yourself like that?"

"It's actually not that bad. The pain is already gone, its worst when you have to pull your foot out of the shoe because sometimes broken blisters attach to the inside of the shoe. Then, you have to rip off the scab to get your foot out…"

"OK, I really didn't need to know that. Sounds like you and Bones would have a great time chatting it up, but really we need to know about Jeremy."

"I thought you said her name was Temperance Brennan? Cool last name, by the way," the girl smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, well she works with Bones. You were saying? About Jeremy…"

"Being in foster care, I was always being passed around from house to house. I never really felt like I belonged anywhere until Jeremy. We met here, you know. At this dance school. But when Jeremy dissapeared, I always had David to fall back on. He's such a good friend and he actually asked me out about a month ago..."

"We're going to need to speak to him too," Booth interjected. "How about we all go out for some dinner?"

-----

**REVIEW PLEASE**

-----


	5. Chapter 5

Booth took his slice of pizza from the woman behind the counter and headed over to the table where his three companions sat. Pulling up a stool, he listened to Bones' conversation with Jenny.

"Yeah, I've been in foster care all my life. I guess 15 years ago my parents dropped me off on a doorstep with this note," she pulled a slip of warn paper from the pocket of her jeans. "I've never heard from them since, but I keep thinking that someday they'll turn up looking for me again. The note mentions that I'll always have family somewhere that I can count on, but so far I haven't found anyone," David put his arm around his girlfriend and she snuggled into him.

"I know how you feel, when I was 15 my parents left my brother and I just before Christmas. I always thought they'd come back, but when my brother left me as well and I was put into the foster system I never thought I'd find them," she sighed. Then, her forehead wrinkled and she sat up straighter on her stool. "Would you mind if I read that note?"

Wordlessly, Jenny handed her only memories of her parents over to the strange woman. Booth watched as his partner carefully unfolding the single sheet. She scanned the paper determinedly, searching for some sort of answer. Sliding the note to him, she pointed to a single word in the mess of a letter. "Columbus," Bones said, eyeing her partner. Then, she pointed toward the bottom. "Sometime in your life I promise you will find Joy," Suddenly, Booth realised what he was looking at.

"That's the only sentence in the whole thing that doesn't make any sense to me," Jenny commented. "I mean, why would they randomly mention that Columbus was an explorer?"

"I think you just found that family that your parents mentioned," Booth commented. The girl looked puzzled.

"So I have a long lost brother somewhere named Columbus. Great, now all I need to do is find him and..."

"No sweetie," Bones murmured. "My family had, well... code names and dad's was Columbus. Mine was Joy. He intended you to find me and read that note, and... for me to tell you that we're sisters." The girl blinked, stunned.

-----

"Sweetie, the DNA tests were positive: you're definately her sister," Angela said. A smile spread slowly over Temperance's face.

"I can't wait to tell Jenny. Do you think they'll let me bring her back to D.C.?" Clutching the phone in her hand Temperance chewed her lip thinking about how soon she could speak to the officials.

"Tempe, I'm sure that you could easily convince them to make you her guardian, but you have to think about her first. Are you sure that she wants to move all the way across the country from her boyfriend to live with a random woman she met the other day who just happens to be her sister? Give her time babe, tell her the options and then wait until she's ready to answer,"

-----

Booth knocked on the door separating his and Bones' hotel rooms and let himself in. She was bent over the bed packing up the last of her belongings. Grabbing her toiletry kit from next to the sink, he handed her the last thing she'd brought to Seattle. Sighing, she zipped up the suitcase. "Still haven't gotten an answer from Jenny?" he asked tenatively.

"No," she replied. "You ready to head for the airport?" He nodded, and returned to his room to collect his bags. Just as they were about to leave the rooms, there was a timid knock on Bones' door. Dropping her suitcase, she opened the door expecting room service but instead seeing Jenny's frightened face and a small sack full of what she expected were the girl's worldly possesions.

"I know that you might have changed your mind like all the foster parents who kept promising to adopt me, but I just thought that, if well..." she trailed off, casting her eyes down to the ground.

"No honey, of course I didn't change my mind! Are you planning on coming to D.C. with us today?" she asked incredulously. The girl nodded, her eyes still toward the floor. "Well then, BOOTH!" he came running into the room only to stop short at the sight of his partner's sister. "To make the flight and get Jenny's papers signed we needed to leave a few minutes ago..." but he had the suitcases and was out the door before she could finish her sentence.

-----

**reviews please :) to be continued, of course**


	6. Chapter 6

**Slight change in plans for the story because I want to get back to the Gormagon case :)  
I'm going to try to wrap this one up as seamlessly as possible, but if you find any unlikely situations in the story please comment and let me know what I should change. Thanks, yorkiegirl159**

After getting the papers signed, Booth dialed the airport to purchase a third ticket. Meanwhile, Jenny reached forward and turned on the radio. The soft sounds of 'With You' by Chris Brown filled the car and the young girl rocked back and forth in the back seat. As the words started she slowly began to sing:

_I need you boo  
I gotta see you boo  
And there's hearts all over the world tonight  
Said there's hearts all over the world tonight  
I need you boo  
I gotta see you boo  
And there's hearts all over the world tonight  
Said there's hearts all over the world tonight _

Booth hung up with the airline and chimed in at the first verse, his surprisingly good singing voice shocked Temperance and she smiled as he sang, wondering if there was anyone in particular that he was singing about. 

_Hey lil mama, ooh you're a stunner  
Hot little figure, yes you a winner, and  
I'm so glad to be yours  
You're a class of your own and  
Ooh little cutie, when you talk to me  
I swear the whole world stops  
You're my sweetheart and  
I'm so glad that you're mine  
You are one of a kind, and  
You mean to me what I mean to you  
And together baby there is nothing we won't do _

'Cause if I got you  
I don't need money  
I don't need cars  
Girl you're my heart

And oh, I'm into you and  
Girl no one else would do  
With every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love

Glancing over at his partner, Booth was happy that she liked the song. As he sang, he thought about the letter that she had left innocently in her jacket pocket. She didn't know it, but whenever he heard this song he was reminded of how much she made him love her, that every time she hugged him his heart soared and made him fall even more and more in love. 

_And now I know I can't be the only one  
I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight  
With the love of their life who feel  
What I feel when I'm with you, with you, with you, with you, with you... girl  
With you, with you, with you, with you, with you... Oh girl _

Thinking about their kiss only a few weeks before, he sighed internally. It had officially been a kiss, but to Booth the formality and cause of it being some stupid old bat's "puckishness" was enough to give it the sexuallity of seeing her working in her office. Now that it had happened, he had lost the chance to give her a real kiss, the kiss he'd been wanting to have for such a long time. 

-----

"This metal is distinctly different from that of all the other containers in which the Grave Digger has left his victims, and the particulates left on Jeremy's clothes suggest that he was taken from a large open room with old furniture," Temperance said to Zach. "It doesn't add up at all." Heading back to her office, she decided to open the file on her computer that was the voice message Mrs. Spang had received from her son's kidnapper. Sitting back she listened to the message and frowned as a human voice eminated from the computer." Standing up quickly she called Booth. "I think that this case is one of a completely different sort. The evidence doesn't match with any of the past Grave Digger killings... I had discarded the voice message as evidence, but it turns out that once I listened to it the voice on the recording is human and not animated. I think we have a killer masquerading as the Grave Digger. Something that might lead us to the killer is that Jeremy's clothes show that he was last in an large room with old smelly furniture... Sound like the theater that we saw their dance show at?" Booth sighed.

"That leaves David as our primary suspect: he kills his rival dancer, steals his lead roles _and_ his girlfriend after a show. Have Jenny try to I.D. the voice, and I'll alert the Seattle Police that they might have an arrest to make,"

Temperance sighed, and turned around only to find Angela and Jenny entering her office. "This is such a cool place! I could never have imagined working in such a technologically advanced environment. Angela showed me the 3D reconstructions and I can't believe how cool that is!" Tempe was happy that her sister was enjoying D.C. and was nervous about asking her to identify David.

"I need you to listen to a sound clip and tell me if you recognise the person's voice, ok?" her sister nodded and listened carefully as Temperance opened the file. A familiar voice spilled into the room, but instead of his normal cheeriness, David's voice was cold and harsh.

"That's David," Jenny said hesitantly. "Why is he talking about Jeremy? Did he have something to... oh dear, he had everything to gain when..." sobbing, the girl fell to the ground. Angela immeadiately had her arms around her new friend comforting and soothing.

Tempe kissed Jenny on the forehead whispering that everything would be alright before calling to inform Booth of their new findings.

-----

**The next few chapters might take a while because its almost finals week and I have a few essays to write... so please be patient with me :)**


	7. Chapter 7

On the phone with Booth, he told her that the case had already closed. "The Seattle cops went to his house and asked him what he did to Jeremy. Full confession and correct description of what happened to his little friend. Good job Bones, I knew you'd figure it out,"

"Thanks Booth, but I couldn't have done it without you..."

-----

Temperance scrambled frantically around the apartment trying to make it look more suitable. Being a neat freak, everything was already in place, but the poor old unit just didn't really feel like a home. Jenny stood in the living room watching as her sister pulled out the hide-a-bed couch and began to cover it with sheets. The girl pitched in and together they set up a temporary bedroom. "I guess this will have to do," Tempe mumbled, obviously not satisfied with the homecoming she was providing. "It looks like its about time for me to commit to buying a house. I've been putting it off for years and having another person living in this place is going to be a bit of a hastle: as you can probably see its quite small..." But Jenny was satisfied. All she needed now was to know about the rest of her family.

Temperance hesitated when Jenny first asked, but decided that it would be best to show and not tell. Plus, going to visit their father would allow him to explain the situation to both of them, and to reveal why he had never mentioned her secret sister. "I think we need to go on a trip across town for me to explain that one," she said cautiously, but at Jennys confused look she said more. "We're going to see dad and our brother Russ,"

-----

Pulling into the parking lot of the jail, Jenny looked confused. "I thought we were going to see dad?" Tempe sighed, slowly turning to face her innocent little sister.

"We are," she said, getting out of the car. The two sisters entered the building and were soon escorted into a holding cell containing two men in orange jumpsuits who looked surprised to see her at such a late hour of the night.

"Temperance!" Russ beamed, pulling his sister into a hug.

"Hey Russ," turning to her father, she pointed to Jenny. "Dad, this is Jenny. Jenny, Dad."

"What's up Columbus?" the girl asked grinning. Suddenly, Max's eyes grew wide and he was out of his chair with his arms around his youngest daughter before either of them realised what was happening.

"You found Joy! Temperance, I mean," he smiled with relief. "I always knew you were smart,"

Russ looked dumbfounded.

"What we're here for dad, are answers. How could you possibly have forgotten to mention to Russ and I that we've had a little sister for the past 15 years?"

"What?" cried Russ, immeadiately pulling the young girl into his arms. "Welcome to the family," he grinned. "It must be quite a surprise finding out that over half your living relatives are inmates, huh?"

"Well I only found out a couple of minutes ago..." a stunned Jenny muttered in disbelief.

-----

Returning home late at night after the all-telling excursion, Temperance opened the door of her appartment only to find Booth sitting on the floor of the living room eating out of a large selection of takeout boxes. Grinning, he motioned for the girls to join him. "Booth, just because I gave you a key to this place in case of an emergency doesn't mean that you can come barging in here whenever you please," she lectured.

Grunting, Booth swallowed and retorted "Well, if you'd have been home I wouldn't have needed to," Rolling her eyes, Tempe helped herself to a plateful of food. Jenny sat across from her, not quite knowing what to do. "Eat up," Booth offered, handing her a plate. "It's kind of a tradition in this family," he smiled.

"So you're a part of this family too?" she asked confused.

"There are many different kinds of family Jenny," he said and smiled.

-----

After Jenny fell asleep, Temperance and Booth went into her room to give the girl some privacy. Flopping down on the bed, Temperance sighed. "It's been a long day, hasn't it Bones," Booth asked, lying gently down beside her. Nodding she turned to face him.

"Thanks for telling Jenny there are different kinds of family," she began. "It reminded me of the day that you told that to me last year and how loved it made me feel. Thank you,"

Placing his hand on her shoulder Booth swallowed and finally tried to put into words the feelings that he'd been trying to express for the past three years. "Look, Temperance," he began.

She started, and tensed under his suddenly meaningful touch. He never, _ever_ called her Temperance.

"I'm sorry if you feel it invaded your privacy, but I read your note. The one that you wrote to me when you and Hodgins were buried alive. I know it's been over a year since you wrote it and you were involved with Sully in there as well, but just incase somewhere inside of you those feelings for me exist, I want you to know that I love you." Breathing in deeply, he scrutinized her expression, searching for some sort of answer. "Well Bones, aren't you going to say something?"

-----

**A review is a small price to pay for the next glorious chapter... come on, I'm waiting :) **

----- 


	8. Chapter 8

**HAPPY MLK DAY! **

This is kind of short, but I didn't want to leave you without an update for too long, the next one won't come until Tuesday so savor this chapter while you can... :)

----- 

Temperance sighed and placed her hand on Booth's cheek, her fingers brushing along the stubble of his jaw and her eyes lingering nervously on his.

"You know how I always say that love is irrational and doesn't actually exist?" she began. "The thing is that before my parents left I was sure that love was true. I never doubted that love was the most powerful and steadfast force in the universe, which I know you don't believe... It's just that once they left I dismissed love as a mirage, something that flitted infront of you but dissapeared when you need it the most. Working with you has changed my views on love, Booth. You're always there for me and you haven't failed me yet," she smirked.

"...And you know I never will," he whispered, leaning forward so that his lips brushed hers. She didn't hesitate or pull away, instead she kissed him back, letting him reel her in, the fish that had been swimming around him for so long. Pulling away, he peppered her porcelain skin with soft sweet kisses, down her neck and along the hemline of her shirt. Reaching down, he began to peel it off but she gently placed her hand on his, easing it back down.

"Easy Booth," she teased. "I haven't been in a relationship for over a year. Just because we've been waiting for this moment for longer than that doesn't mean that I want to compensate for all that time in one night,"

Smiling, he nuzzled into her, kissing her earlobe. "Anything for you Bones, anything for you,"

-----

Temperance yawned and started as she recognised the bright rays of light as those of the sun. This was the first time in years that she had been late to the Jeffersonian. Hurrying to get up, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder and the surprise brought her crashing back to the bed.

"Sorry, you were sleeping so peacefully that I had to turn the alarm off," Booth confessed, a contagious smile making its way across his face. Groaning, she rolled over and propped her head in her hands.

"When I show up at the Jeffersonian late and with Booth, Angela will obviously jump to conclusions," she muttered, thinking about the stressful day she wished she wasn't waking up to.

"Then skip," he offered, smoothing her hair out of her eyes. Once again, he was met with a scowl. "I know, I know miss 'Never Had a B,'" he teased. "Its Saturday," he complained. "Don't you _ever_ take time off for your own enjoyment?"

Rolling her eyes, she sat up and pulled back the sheets. "Never," Heading over to the dresser, she pulled out a stunning green shirt. "But who knows, maybe today will be the first," Pulling her sleepshirt over her head in one swift motion, she stood unfliching, staring at him.

Slightly astonished, he took in the sight of her stunningly pale skin, flat abdomen and well toned back muscles. Grinning, she turned to the adjacent bathroom, shirt in hand and moments later the shower was running. _God, she was gorgeous_.

When they had finally both showered and gotten fully dressed, they went into the kitchen to start breakfast, only to find that Jenny was already started on the waffles. Flipping open the steaming waffle iron, she plopped the golden brown disc of deliciousness onto a plate. "Breakfast, anyone?"

-----

The search for Bones' new house began almost immediately. After the second house, Booth sighed and turned to face Parker and Jenny in the back seat. "Next," he groaned waiting for the next address. Tapping her foot, Bones thought about the location. "That's awfully close to the Jeffersonian," she murmured.

"Well, 3rd times the charm!"

"Booth," she groaned. Pulling up infront of a neat white house with a neatly manicured lawn, Booth turned around to face Parker and Jenny.

"Are you sure this is the right place? It looks to nice to be for sale..."

"Well Booth, the 3rd times the charm," she smirked.

-----

**Don't expect an update until at the earliest Tuesday... I'm going xc skiing with the fam and won't have access to the computer or my wonderful Bones seasons (thanks to my friend Evelyn for letting me borrow them) :( so PLEASE REVIEW!!! **

----- 


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait and the rushed last chapter. More BB to come, I promise :). The next part is a bit of a set up for future chapters, so I hope it flows ok with the rest of the story.**

-----

The small group trapsed up the front steps and knocked on the front door. They were greeted by the realtor inside and the open house tour began. "There are three bedrooms, a master on the first floor and two smaller ones, one each on the third and fourth floors," he began, leading them around the house. But Temperance didn't need to see anything more, she knew that the house was perfect.

"What's the asking price?" she asked. He was surprised.

"I've only just begun showing you the house," he protested. "The upper levels are so intricate and gorgeous, that you just have to see them..."

"How much?" she asked again.

"$925,000," he said. Booth whistled.

"That's a lot of money Bones, I'm sure you can find a cheaper, smaller house that would accomodate all your needs," he began but stopped at her glance.

"Obviously you've forgotten that I am quite self sustainable, as an anthropologist and a best selling author, Booth," she lectured. Grinning, Jenny offered up praise for the house.

"I like it," she grinned, looking up the spiral staircase to the three other stories of possibilities above her.

And so, they bought it.

-----

Temperance found herself knocking on the door of Sweets' office. Opening up, he let her into the small room that held their often ridiculous and silly counseling sessions but this time she was there for an actual reason. Nothing was making her go, telling her that if she didn't she and Booth would be separated forever. No one was telling her that she had to go see him, and she hadn't told anyone she was going either.

The room was cold as she sat down, and closing the door he sat down across from her. "No Booth today, I see," he commented, glancing at the empty chair next to her. "Why are you here, Dr. Brennan?" he asked, prompting her to reveal to him her worries.

Sighing, she began. "I'm not sure if you've picked up on anything from Booth and I, but we really like eachother..."

"Yes, through all the bickering I can tell that you are truely great friends,"

"But the thing is, we're more than that. We've both said that we love eachother, and I really do love him, but the truth is that I'm afraid that suddenly he'll change to become just like all the other people in my life, people who take no guilt at abandoning me forever,"

Smiling, he stood up. "How about we play a trust game to examine your feelings about trust," Nodding, she agreed to participate and stood to comply. Blindfolding her, he spun her around a few times. The blindfold was tight across her eyes, and even though Temperance Brennan was not a cheater, she tried to open her eyes. Nothing. Suddenly, she was nervous.

"What are the rules for this game?" she questioned timidly. Her cell phone started to ring in her pocket and she hastened to take off the blindfold, only to suddenly feel a heavy blow to the back of her head. As the pain rattled through her bones, she collapsed unconscious to the ground.

-----

Jenny was bored. Having not gone to school yet in Washington D.C., she had no friends in the area other than Temperance, Booth, Parker and Angela. Since all her aquaintences were either at work or "Off running errands," as Tempe had said, she was once again alone in the house. Picking up the phone, she dialed Temperance's cell number and held the phone to her ear. Getting the answering machine, Jenny dialed again. The second, third, fourth and fifth times all resulted in the same automated voice responding that "Dr. Temperance Brennan is not available," Worried, Jenny called Angela instead.

"Hey Ange,"

"What's up, Sweetie?"

"Tempe isn't answering her phone. The first time I called, it rang a bit before switching to voicemail, but the next four times it just..."

"Oh, Sweetie... I'll call Booth. She's had a tracking device in her phone since that ass Kenton kidnapped her... I'll call you back when we hear something, but..."

"NO!" Jenny wailed. "I'm not losing the only family that's ever cared about me," her sobs echoed into the phone.

"Alright, Booth and I will be by in a minute. You need to be outside when we swing by, otherwise we're leaving you... Do you have any ideas where she went?"

Running the the calendar, Jenny scanned the small box. "The only thing she wrote for today was 'Sweets.' Does that mean something?" But Angela and Booth were already in the car, sirens screaching with a GPS coordinate for Tempe's cell phone's location.

-----

**Please Review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I finally decided on what would happen in this chapter. Sorry for the wait everyone! **

----- 

Booth pulled up outside Sweets' office building. _What if we're overreacting and she gets completely pissed off?_ Shaking his head, he rushed into the building his gun drawn. Bashing down the door to the shrink's room, Booth scoured it with his eyes. He was glad he'd brought the squint squad with him as Zach pulled out the ultraviolet flashlight and began looking for blood traces. Finding a large amount on the floor near Bones' chair, he called Booth over. Furious, Booth cursed under his breath. How could he have let her out of his sight once again? Even worse, he had never suspected the young bastard of anything either. _It's not your fault, he was pulling the wool over both of our eyes. But still, how could I have shared those case files with him? Told him personal information, and **especially **why did we let him know about the kiss. Cool down Booth, I'm not going to let this is all get under my skin. I'll just gather the facts and find her._ Pulling out the chair cusion, he found Bones' cell phone, smashed into small bits.

Zach traced the bloodstains to the door and left into the hallway. He, Angela and Hodgins stayed behind to collect samples and particulates from the room as Booth left. Racing down the cooridor gun drawn, Booth bashed in the doors, searching for his partner. About halfway down the passage, he knocked in a door to reveal Brennan's limp body aranged in the Pharmakos, or scapegoat position of Gormagon's past victims. Her left hand ring finger was a bloody stump and blood pooled from the gaping gash on her head. Her feeble, barely existant breaths were weak and decreasing. Gasping, Booth lurched toward her, reaching out to comfort her as her eyes fluttered open and shut, consciousness fighting for her every second.

From the shadows, Sweets apeared between the two partners, his gun draw and pointing at Booth. He slowly swiveled the barrel so that the gun was pointing at Temperance. "If you make one move, either to drop your gun or to save her, I shoot," he warned. Booth's brain immeadiately surrendered to his heart and his gun was drawn in an instant. There was no way the stupid kid would shoot...

But the gun shot echoed through the room before Booth could react fast enough, piercing Bones' thigh and sending her screaming into darkness. As Booth pulled his gun on the shrink, he too lasped into a deep unconsciousness as an older man bashed in his skull from behind.

-----

Waking to the searing pain of his hand, Booth's head drooped as he registered the new room around him. The darkness was wrapped all around, and the eerie silence taunted him, as though daring him to not look at her. _I can't believe that I fell for that. I'm supposed to protect her, not leave her vulnerable. Again... _Booth glanced down at his fingers, only to realise that he too had been deprived of a finger in the night. Glancing to the corner of the unlit room, he found Temperance's bound form resting, unmoving.

Releasing her from her prison he pulled her into his arms and whispered sweet nothings into her ear, although he was afraid that she would never again hear them. Crying silently, Booth held her tight and and prayed. He prayed for his partner, his girlfriend, his best friend. She was the only woman who he had _needed_ to see, a beautiful woman who caused him to practically have physical withdrawls when he was separated from her for too long. Without her, he realised, he was no one. She completed him in a way that no one else ever had. "Come on Bones, I need you," he muttered, holding her close in his arms.

Reaching down, he brushed the stray strands of bloodied hair out of her face. Her breathing was steadier now, but the loss of blood had been significant and she hadn't woken up since he had found her. An unnoticed tear slipped down his cheek and before he could control himself, he was crying again. Slowly and gently, he washed the dried blood off her forehead with his tears and tried to stifle the pain inside him. He wasn't a scientist, but he knew that she was close to being gone forever. A single droplet of his love for her snaked its way down his jawline and fell, suspended in the air, before landing on her lower lip.

She stirred and blinked at him before curling into a tight ball, moaning with pain. Clutching her leg, she rocked in agony, Booth rubbing her back and glancing worriedly at her strangely weak and fragile form. Turning her chin upward, he burried his face in her neck, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her behind the ear. And as she fell again into a fitfull sleep, he whispered a promise, "I will never, _ever_ let you out of my sight again Bones,"

"Good," she whispered back. "I never want to have to see you leave."

-----

**Thanks to Evelyn for the help on suggestions for this chap...  
Review if you like it, I plan to reply to all new comments now.  
I'm sorry for not replying to any previous reviews :(  
Thanks for reading, I appreciate any advice (especially on how  
to edit the chapter when Jenny calls Tempe's cell phone...  
that scene _really_ needs help :)**


	11. Chapter 11

As she woke for the second time that night, Temperance registered her surroundings. The small, secure room had no windows and only a single, heavy metal door. The walls were low and streaked with grime, pools of moldy water stagnant across the room. When he saw that she was awake, Booth pulled her close and kissed her forehead, his eyes narrowing skeptically. "Bones, you're an ice cube!"

Shivering, she pulled closer to him. Her leg had stopped bleeding due to his undershirt tied tightly around her thigh. "Booth," she cautioned, "I can't move, and I feel woozy," her vision was slipping and she was afraid of losing consciousness again. "I don't want to die,"

"Well, how can we get you warm? If you can't move... there isn't really much we can do,"

"I did a survival training camp last winter, and before we did a bivouac, they told us that the best way to transfer body heat to a hypothermia victim," she blushed furiously, _thank goodness for the dark_ "is to lie down with someone of normal body temperature... naked. It transfers the perfect amount of body heat without sending the victim into shock. Preferably, it would occur in a sleeping bag to contain most of our heat, but we don't really have the luxury here,"

"Are you sure you're ok with this," Booth asked. He didn't want to end up hurting Bones any more than she already had been. He sat, staring at her for a moment, before she replied.

"Well, of course, but I'm going to need some help getting my pants off..."

Shortly they had removed their clothes and had made a small bed of them in the corner. Lying down, Booth wrapped his arms around her, her low temperature sending a chill down his core. Nestling together, they prepared to wait through the night.

"Remember when Sam said that I must be good in bed? I think its about time you gain that direct knowledge that I mentioned..."

Booth smiled. Although they were injured, being trapped with Bones might not be so bad after all.

-----

Angela was scared. Not only for Tempe and Booth, but also for Jenny. The team was in a van heading toward a possible sighting. Someone had called in about an out of business dry cleaners and they were heading out to investigate. Without Booth, the team was slightly lost on the 'fighting criminals' part of the job, but had called in reinforcements to help. After the FBI busted down the door, Angela stood shocked in the doorway, her eyes widening in surprise at the sight of Booth's body wrapped tightly around Tempe's body, neither of them wearing clothes.

Tempe immediately shielded her eyes from the bright morning sunlight streaming through the suddenly open door. The silhouette of a female figure stood in the middle, although she couldn't recognize her due to the night's lack of any light.

When the woman rushed into the darkness, she smiled sheepishly, trying to pull her cast off shirt out from under her partner's sleeping body. "Good morning, Angela,"

-----

Back at the house, Jenny showed parker his new room while Booth and Tempe carried his boxes into her bedroom. The place looked a lot more like a home with all the new furniture and people. Sifting through Parker's stuff, the group proceeded to set up his new room for when he spent the weekends with his dad. Pulling a small box out of the bag, Tempe looked puzzled. A side slipped as she traced her finger along its edge and the colored sides mixed and changed as she spun it around. "What _is_ this?" she asked, befuzzled.

Parker smiled. "It's a rubiks cube Dr. Bones. I taught Jenny how to do it, here let me show you. You'll get it quick cause you're so smart..."

-----

Standing in the doorway of her office, Booth stared distantly at his girlfriend's back, thinking about how far they'd come in the past three years. It had been hard in the beginning to gain her trust, but recently she had opened up to him more than ever. The song on her online radio station change and filled the air with a familliar song. Humming along, she finally began to sing quietly, even though the lyrics she sang were wrong:

_I need you Booth,  
I gotta see you Booth,  
And there's hearts all over the world tonight  
Said there's hearts all over the world tonight  
I need you Booth,  
I gotta see you Booth,  
And there's hearts all over the world tonight  
Said there's hearts all over the world tonight. _

**The End**

**----- **

Once again, Bones getting some sort of pop culture detail wrong :) I learned about the hypothermia cure that I used in this chapter bivouacking myself. Please review and let me know what you think! I will probably begin a new story soon, or maybe some short oneshots, so if you have a request, please PM me :)

xo yorkiegirl159 


End file.
